


[Fan Video] Covenant

by AlessNox



Series: Fan videos by SaturdayGirl2012 [10]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fights, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessNox/pseuds/AlessNox
Summary: A Buffy / Spike Fan Video made for FTH2020 for Glymr.Slayers have a covenant to kill vampires, but Buffy and Spike have a covenant of another kind.
Relationships: Spike/Buffy Summers
Series: Fan videos by SaturdayGirl2012 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1326515
Kudos: 5
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2020





	[Fan Video] Covenant

Covenant - A Buffy/Spike fan video.

[Covenant](https://vimeo.com/403016939) from [Alessnox](https://vimeo.com/user42538435) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
